


Fusillade

by yeojooyeo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Comic Script, F/F, Idea dump, M/M, all in mixed with follow and magic elements, venting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeojooyeo/pseuds/yeojooyeo
Summary: Their coven wasn't the biggest. Wasn't the most well known. What they knew about themselves was that they were damn powerful; A skill Minhyuk risked his life for.In the name of the X coven, my life is yours.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun, Yeojoo/Dior
Kudos: 10





	Fusillade

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this a while ago, intended to become a web comic. I still might create it as one, but this will be the script in the mean time. Enjoy.

Fire. The kind that sears into your flesh and taints your inner soul. Licking up into the sky, the fire blazed and crisped everything in its path. The warmth pressed deeply on Minhyuk’s face, limbs heavy like lead as he lay on the dirt ground. Where were his friends? He hadn’t seen them since breakfast this morning, everyone smiling and chatting as they fed each other berries from the bushes next to their hideout. The place they lay their heads and find solace. Closing his eyes and unleashing the soft tears from his tired eyes, Minhyuk hoped that they were okay. That if the fire lay waste to him, they would live and go on. 

If it would be anyone.

Please let it be them.

All in the name of X-

  
“-in? Min, you awake?”

Opening his eyes with a snap, Minhyuk was lucky he was facing the wall, giving him time to wipe his eyes. It was that damn dream again. He’s had it nearly every night for the past two years. The fire was real, as real as the dream. Their original colony had been demolished by a powerful rival coven, wiping out half of the witches. Hoseok had brought him to their new temporary hideout, battered, burned and bruised. Hyunwoo said he had been cursed. Of course he was. 

Minhyuk sat up and smiled tiredly at their youngest. Changkyun had been a recent witch they had taken into their mix. He didn’t have many magic abilities per say, but his blood was positively laced with it, giving whoever drank it a surge of energy; most often than not it was Hyungwon. The potion witch was naturally weak, his own energy going into his drinks.

“Yeah, what’s up kid?”

Changkyun furrowed his brows, fingers lightly gripping the door frame. “Kihyun made dinner if you’re hungry. We laced it with nourishment magic, I know we all didn’t sleep much last night.”

It was the anniversary of the day the country had fallen, dark witches flying and fuming the closest coven on the coast; unfortunately including theirs.

Minhyuk smiled as he followed the maroon haired witch up the hall, flinching when he walked past the open windows. It wasn’t as late as he thought, the sunlight of the sunset bleeding through the glass. Changkyun noticed and went to close the blinds. 

“Sorry Min, I didn’t realize. You okay?”

The skin on his cheek felt like it had been singed with hot iron, itchy at the touch but Minhyuk gave a happy thumbs up. There was no need to worry the youngest any more than he already was. He was one of the most empathetic people in the group. 

Walking inside, the kitchen was filled with the warmest scent of beef when they walked in and sat at the table. The pot on the stove was bubbling with a brown and hearty stew, potatoes and carrots taking the hot delicious bath. Bowls were already in front of them, Kihyun passing them cups of water. He took extra care at giving Changkyun his, intertwining their hands as he sat down. The two had always been close, but grew even closer after the attack. 

“Where’s Hyungwon?” Hoseok voiced as he looked around the table. It wasn’t unusual to not see the tall mage there, but missing dinner was uncommon. 

“Him and Hyunwoo were working late last night on the new batch of summoning potions. Hyungwon must have used more of his own magic than usual, he was still sleeping last time I checked.” Kihyun rubbed his thumb over Changkyun’s, looking him gently in the eye. “You might need to let him feed on you, is that okay?”

Changkyun looked back at Kihyun, noodles still hanging from his mouth. He gave a hesitant nod, the air of the room thickening a bit. Even if Changkyun had no problems with letting his blood heal his coven mates, it always took a lot of his own energy from him. The countless times Kihyun had to take care of him as he slept for days after a big feeding was immeasurable. 

“We’re so close to figuring out this hymn, if we have it while under enemy attack we could preserve our coven.”

Minhyuk silently agreed as he ate, fighting the urge to touch his cheek. Whatever curse was placed upon him made him positively allergic to sunlight, forcing the young witch to keep in hiding. Only the kiss of night knew his adventures.

If he could focus right now, Minhyuk could barely recall the fresh plant like the scent of the forest, or the salty breeze of the ocean on a hot summer's day. He hoped one day to relive the golden days.

At that moment, Hyunwoo walked into the kitchen, face marred with soot. It didn’t tell them good news was coming.

He held up a piece of crumpled paper, placing it in the middle of the table.

“Someone else was taken from the Phenom Coven. This is the second witch in four months.”

“Were they related?” Voiced Hoseok, eyes laced with worry.

“They weren’t in the same circle, no, but they lived close. I cast a tracking spell there, if it picks up anything we’ll know.”

“You think they’re getting close to us again, don’t you?” Changkyun said, eye boring holes into his near empty bowl. They all knew how much stress it was on him to keep moving every time it got too dangerous. The man was a homebody, valued where they laid their heads at night. Changing the groove every few months made that hard.

“I hope not, but it’s a possibility yes. Jooheon is trying to get intel to see if we can stay longer.”

They hadn’t seen Jooheon in a week. He was their informant with telekinesis magic. He was more comfortable with gathering information, but that didn’t mean the coven didn’t miss him while he was away for weeks on end. It affected Minhyuk the most. Him and Jooheon would talk for hours, the latter telling him about the outside, the daytime. Told him the birds still chirped and the world still turned.

“Well,” Hyunwoo said as he sat down, brow fighting itself not to furrow. “Let’s at least not act like we’re all depressed. What did you guys get up to today?”

“Changkyun sucks at making incantations.” Kihyun offered, grinning cunningly as Changkyun pouted at him. 

“I said i’m sorry for turning you into a hamster ten times already!”

Hoseok smiled, loving the image in his head. Kihyun had hamster like features already, this just felt like he reached his true form. “What I would pay to see that.”

“You won’t if you want to keep your hair on your head.”

Everyone melted into the normal dinner meal bickering as Minhyuk picked at his food. It’s not that he wasn’t hungry, it was like something was keeping him from eating. It was never good to dwell on nightmares, but this time he couldn’t shake it. 

_I can feel you moping all the way over here. Come talk to me._

Minhyuk never liked how Hyungwon would use his telepathic magic without warning. It always left a sticky feeling behind, as sluggish as the man himself. Excusing himself from the room was no issue, everyone too engrossed in conversation to care, so the way up the hall and up a narrow flight of stairs lay Hyungwon and Jooheon’s room. Hyungwon himself was hunched over a spellbook, jars floating in the air around him. When he turned to greet him, the bags under his eyes were black as coal. Changkyun really did need to feed on him.

“Sit and tell me what’s got your energy stinking up the joint. I can’t sleep like this.”

The sigh that left his lips was heavy, his hand wringing themselves. Minhyuk sat on the bed with a groan. The air smelled purely of musk, making his nose wrinkle.

“It’s that memory again. This time it felt like I was actually there again.”

Hyungwon blinked lazily at him, pink lips in a grimace. “You think this is a premonition.”

No question. Like he already knew. 

He was a Seer, of course he did.

“I hope not? We’ve been so good so far. No attacks, no curses. I don’t want to pack up and leave again. It finally feels like home.”

Hyungwon leaned back, grabbing a bottle of bright blue liquid, handing it to Minhyuk. It smelled like oranges, surface bubbling like freshly opened champagne. “I don’t need to sleep.”

“That isn't a sleeping potion dumbass, that’s to help with the visions. If you see anything more definitive, tell me.”

The taste when Minhyuk threw the concoction back was bitter, but an instant feeling of clarity was brought to his mind. The heavy depression lifting, making way to connect his spirit and magic; Like he was floating on air.

Hyungwon smiled, happy that Minhyuk was feeling the effects but it soon faltered, his shoulders slumping in on themselves. His skin grew an eerie pale, fangs sliding out. Sensing this, or maybe just wanting to get the moment over with, Changkyun came into the room, Kihyun lingering by the door. The whole situation didn’t even last five minutes, but Kihyun was the perpetual worrier of the group. 

The youngest was dressed in a cotton long sleeve smock, the easiest to clean as Hyungwon was a messy feeder. Minhyuk joined Kihyun at his side, rubbing up the latter’s arm. Hyungwon was on auto pilot by now, his body naturally gravitating towards the youngest, lips parted and fangs waiting, throbbing at the want for sustenance. He hugged Changkyun, sniffing up his neck and then bit down, fingers burying themselves in the thin shirt. The sound gargling to everyone’s ears, the ringing almost deafening. While the color returned to Hyungwon’s face as he drank, it dimmed in Changkyun’s. How they found out about the youngest’s powerful blood was an accident, clumsy in nature. Kihyun had cut himself escaping from their last hideout, slicing his arm on a broken piece of wire. Changkyun had also, though less of an injury, and when he had clasped his cut hand on Kihyun’s arm, the wound closed instantly. With some experimentation on Hyunwoo’ part, they discovered Changkyun’s power and vowed to keep it a secret. In the wrong hands it could become the tipping point for the enemy.

Pulling back with a grimace, Hyungwon wiped his mouth, stained red and twinkling in the dim light of the room. He held tight to Changkyun, who had fainted in his arms and was handed to Kihyun who brushed the latter’s sweaty bangs from his forehead. Hyungwon’s bed was usually made into a medical cot after feedings, and with tender love and care, Changkyun was layed down, face peaceful despite the purple bags under his eyes. 

Kihyun went in and layed flush to his chest, hands glowing with the intent to heal any inside injuries. It was late enough, so Minhyuk retired back to his room. He hadn’t left the whole day, but his body didn’t even protest as it plopped on the soft purple velvet sheets. He returned to dreamland minutes after hitting the pillow, willing with all his heart that it would be a quiet sleep this time. 

\---

  
Morning came like the night did. Minhyuk’s room had pitch black curtains on the windows, so time was an illusion. Just like what he thought Jooheon was, sitting on the mattress watching him sleep. 

“ _When did y’ get back?_ ” Minhyuk slurred. Man, the lack of vitamin D really did things to your energy levels. 

Jooheon smiled laying back on the bed. Their bodies touched in that subtle way only close friends touched. 

“An hour ago, you didn’t sleep in. I didn’t give the brief yet either so if you want to listen now's the time.”

Briefing. So it wasn’t good news.

The living room was a mismatch of old furniture picked up from the roadside. The couch is tattered but still usable. The tables had pieces chipped out from them but their legs held sturdy to drinks and books. They even had a television. No fancy cable channels, but having the news was a safety blanket. Kihyun and Changkyun were curled up on the sofa together, the latter looking better and well rested. Hoseok had sat next to them with Hyunwoo on the single chair and Hyungwon draped on the coffee table. Minhyuk and Jooheon joined the coven in the center of the circle. 

“I have news.”

“Well _duh_ , otherwise why are we even here?” Hyungwon quipped, eyes closed.

“Well it’s not good news but not bad news either. I got some intel on how those recent witches vanished.”

Hyunwoo blinked in interest, leaning forward. “What happened? Teleportation? Transmutation?”

“No, that’s just it. No outside party was present, one night they were there in their own covens and the next morning they were gone.”

“No one noticed? They would have had to trigger wards or something.”

Jooheon shook his head, looking at his notebook. “Nope, no one noticed anything. So either we’re dealing with a powerful coven or this is new magic.”

“We have to study this then. Me and Hoseok will go to the village and ask around, come back with what we can find out.” Hyunwoo offered. Jooheon did more silent reconnaissance, the two strongest members were better at talking to people in a calm manner. Got more out of people.

“We’ll try to bring back items from the witches that were taken and Hyungwon can try to put a tracking spell on them.”

A shoe scuffing on the floor brought up everyone’s attention. “Let me guess, me Changkyun and Min are on house duty again?”

They all got cabin fever, but Kihyun tended to get it the most. He wanted to help out and do more for the group but his magic abilities were more useful in the home front. Recovery.

At least Hyunwoo had the decency to look sympathetic.

“You know you’re best at the home base, Ki. Min can’t go outside and Changkyun’s too valuable to be in the open.”

Kihyun pouted at that, knowing it was the truth and walked off in a huff. Changkyun sighed, getting up after him. 

“He’ll be fine.”

No one else said a word, understanding the shorter man’s anxiety.

Kihyun came back into the room after the silence had settled into a routine calm, clutching a cloth shoulder bag. 

“I know we’re going to need to pack food for you guys so i’m going out. Anyone need anything important?”

“A million dollars.” Hyungwon groaned from the table. It seemed like Kihyun wasn’t in the mood for jokes. 

“I said important, bean pole. I’ll be back later, don’t wait up.”

“Want me to go with you?”

Kihyun smiled, ruffling Changkyun’s hair. “I’m just going grocery shopping, I'll be back in an hour.”

With Kihyun now out for food and the conversation pretty much finished, everyone moved off to do their own projects. Jooheon went to help Hyungwon with his potions, the two eldest left for their mission, which left Minhyuk and Changkyun to mope around. Hoseok was grateful his family was safe, even if it meant they didn’t have any jobs to do. The village where the attacks happened was about an hour's walk from their base, one of the few cities that got the least amount of damage. The sun had settled in the clouds, a chill breeze wafting through the air. People were on the streets selling their handmade and homemade foods, clothes and other accessories. They didn’t need to buy anything in particular, but acting interested got people to talk more and open up. 

A young woman was the last one they talked to, all the other old ladies unfortunately having no new to tell them, at least news that they didn’t hear from word of mouth. She wrung her hands on a cloth, fresh from watering her fruit to keep it fresh. 

“Are you interested in buying freshly grown produce? I picked these this morning. They’re the best around.”

The two men smiled, being respectful and eyeing up the variety. “We could use something to eat for lunch, though we hoped we could ask you something first. It might sound worrisome, but-”

The girl sighed with discontent. “You heard about our missing clan members, I guess? I don’t know much but both of them bought purchases at my counter two days before they went missing.”

That peaked Hyunwoo’s interest. “What did they buy?”

“Both bought fresh apples. No one else touched them before I sold them so i’m not sure what went wrong. They were very good fruits.”

“The apples could have been spiked with a spell…” Hoseok whispered, “But that still doesn’t explain how they vanished if no one else was present.”

Hyunwoo nodded, agreeing with him. They decided to buy a few to let Hyungwon take a look. If the batch was tainted, the young witch could find the connection.

They were about to walk away after they thanked her when she spoke up.

“Wait! Actually a third person came here shortly before you arrived, but they were in a rush so they didn’t stay long. You just missed them.”

“Anything we can notice to find them by?”

“They looked pretty ordinary, but they were wearing a necklace with an X on it. They also left this ring here, maybe you can give it back to them.”

Those words sunk deep in Hoseok’s stomach, eyes linking with Hyunwoos. The X was their coven trademark. Everyone wore the insignia, and besides themselves; Only one other person went out today.

Their legs never ran faster back to their base.

They only hoped it wasn’t too late.

\---

Burning. Burning in fire and flame; The heat, raw power and lightning slammed into Minhyuk’s head at full force, the candle he was holding falling to the ground in a smash of broken glass and wax. The room whipped around him in a tornado of light and noise, vision swimming like he was thrown into the ocean waves. Minhyuk usually had visions, nothing more than mild waves of information, but the one he just received as he was cleaning the kitchen sent him flying to the ground, magic jumping on his skin like a thunder shock. 

There was a flash of a person holding an apple, the thing positively dripping with sick green curse magic. An ‘X’ pulsed in his view, all the energy in his body draining by the minute. This wasn’t just a vision, it felt he was living this moment. 

But what was a fate worse than living if the fire is all you can see?


End file.
